


Butterfly Princess

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Birth, Cheek marks, Childbirth, Comet Butterfly (the second), Crying, Cute, Future, Gen, Happy tone, Heir, Love Conquers All, Marriage, Mewni, Newborn, Oneshot, Pain, Post Series, Pregnancy, Princess - Freeform, River faints easily, Some Humor, Star and Marco are married, Starco child, Svtfoe, The characters are grown up, Years in the future, baby girl - Freeform, castle - Freeform, happiness, infant, joy, life - Freeform, pregnant star, star vs the forces of evil, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: All pain vanished, even the memories of pain, and instead she was filled with an indescribable love for the voice she heard. That was her child.





	Butterfly Princess

The sun was slowly rising on Mewni, and the life down in town was already wild. There was trading, gossiping and all that, but this story is not about the citizens of Mewni, it is about Star Butterfly, the newest queen of Mewni, along with her husband Marco Diaz Butterfly, the new king.

You may wonder why this day was more special than the rest of the days involving this couple, well, the answer will be given pretty soon. Like extremely soon.

Star was in her bedroom, screaming so it echoed through the whole castle and down to the town, as tears were rolling down her eyes, her cheek marks also glowing from all the stress and pain her body was currently going through. She was squeezing Marco’s hand so hard that it practically broke, it hurt a lot, but he had no right to talk about it hurting. Not now.

Star was in the process of giving birth to the young couple’s first child, which would be the heir of Mewni. She was already a few hours into her labor, and her mother who acted like a midwife told her that it would happen any moment now, to Star’s relief.

Star’s father however, was lying on the floor, unconscious as he got a panic attack from all the screams, getting flashbacks to the bloody delivery of his daughter. Moon told them not to worry, saying that if they were lucky, River wouldn't wake up in the middle of the pushing.

When it came to Marco’s parents, they were on their way. It had been night on Earth, and now a pair of Mewni guards were getting them with dimensional scissors, so they should be here any minute, unless they began playing board games with the guards again before they told them what this was about.

Star was whimpering as a particularly hard contraction hit her, and she let out a scream louder than the previous one.

“Mom… Marco… it hurts”, she whimpered, taking deep breaths between every world, as she felt nauseous, barely getting any air for a split second.

“I know it hurts dear, but it will soon be over, I promise, and then I'll be a grandmother”, Moon said, trying to encourage her crying daughter. She really felt sorry for her, she remembered her own labor when she gave birth to Star, it hadn't been pretty and she had screamed that she wanted River “fixed” as a vet did to animals. To clarify, that never actually happened, she told the guards no as soon as she had calmed down. It was actually quite rare that Star hadn't screamed anything like that about Marco.

“How… much more?”, Star asked, and Moon checked.

“You’re dilated enough, you can begin pushing”, she said, and she saw the relief on Star’s face, before she let out another whimper. “Star, once your next contraction hit, you push. You understand?”.

“Yes mom”, she said, before suddenly screaming. “MARCO COME HERE AND HOLD MY HAND, THIS IS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL!”.

“Eh Star… you’re already holding my hand”, Marco said, pointing at the pale white hand stuck in the grip of his wife. There was a wonder some blood was still flowing through his hand.

“Oh okay, then, just stay there, hold my hand and continue to be supportive of the birth of your child”.

Marco nodded.

“Sure Star, I’m here”, he said, and seconds later, Star hit a contraction and began to push, letting out an even louder scream, that thankfully didn't make anyone in the room deaf. Yet atleast.

“Okay I can see the head, you’re doing great sweetie”, Moon said, letting out a smile to encourage Star.

As that happened, River woke up, saying “What did I miss?” only to pass out again as he saw the blood, and Moon groaned. Atleast he didn't hit his head, his shoulder took the fall.

“What happened?”, Star asked.

“Your dad passed out again”, came the answer from Marco.

Then another contraction hit and Star pushed.

“Okay”, Moon said. “Everything is going just great, just one push more and the baby is out”.

“Oh thank God, finally”, Star groaned. “I just want my baby and no more of this pain. Mom how did you survive it?”.

“Love dear, love”.

Star rolled her eyes at the clique answer before she once again began pushing, and seconds later, her screams got replaced, by the high pitcher screams of her newborn baby.

All pain vanished, even the memories of pain, and instead she was filled with an indescribable love for the voice she heard. That was her child. Her little baby, her and Marco’s baby. Her soul told her she could do this as many times as she wanted, pain completely overridden by the joy.

“It's a girl!”, Moon announced, and Star grinned.

“The Butterfly heir is once again a girl”, she said, as Marco came closer and cut the umbilical cord.

“Yes dear”, was Moon’s answer. The firstborn child of every Butterfly was always a girl, there hadn't been a boy heir in over two thousand years, and this was no exception.

As the cord was cut, Moon dried the child with a few blankets, before putting her on Star’s chest, and she got mesmerized by the beauty of her daughter.

Her tiny hands, tiny feet, and high pitched cry as she wanted food, and craved warmth from her mother.

She had a small amount of blonde hair on top of her head, like her mother. She had brown eyes and her father’s complexion. And on her cheeks were blue six pointed stars, her marks. As the couple just stared in awe at their new baby, River once again woke up, and didn't faint, and Angie and Rafael Diaz finally arrived from their dimension, just in time. The whole family was now gathered, looking at their newest addition.

“She’s beautiful”, Star said, and Marco nodded, giving Star a kiss on the forehead.

“She’s perfect”.

“So, what shall you name her?”, Moon asked, looking at her granddaughter as she began feeding from her mother.

Star smiled, before revealing the name that she and Marco had spent so many nights thinking and arguing about until they had found the perfect one.

“Comet, her name is Comet, like her great grandmother”.

She saw how her mother was beginning to tear up, and a smile grew wider on her face.

“Welcome to the family, Princess Comet Butterfly”.


End file.
